


Insanity

by Hazy_waltz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Group Sex, Hentai, Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazy_waltz/pseuds/Hazy_waltz
Summary: Саске не стесняется своих желаний, а Наруко не стесняется их исполнять.





	Insanity

Ниихара хаотично перемещался по сцене и уже вовсю раскачивал толпу, хотя его парт ещё даже не начался. О да, парни из Лауднесс легко могли заставить народ слэмиться с первых секунд. Саске поморщилась от оглушительного рёва и отступила к стене. Если уж в вип-зоне было чертовски тесно и шумно, то внизу творился настоящий ад. На самом деле, ей такая музыка не особо приходилась по душе, но сегодня выбор стоял за другим человеком. За человеком, не имеющим никакого представления о пунктуальности. Страдать в одиночку не хотелось, поэтому Саске придвинулась ближе к выходу и отошла в самый дальний угол, где дышалось относительно нормально. Если эта скотина не придёт…

Неожиданно горячая ладонь плавно скользнула по её заду. Саске глубоко вдохнула знакомый аромат духов и, облизнув пересохшие губы, расставила ноги шире, прикрыв глаза. Окей, время ожидания превышено на целых двадцать минут, пара баночек сидра благополучно выпиты, так почему бы и не развлечься? В памяти всплыли моменты того, как она, вытирая волосы после душа, критично осматривала содержимое шкафа и думала, что обычная синяя майка и чёрная юбка до середины бедра вполне подойдут для концерта. Правда, из-за сумасшедшей жары бельём пришлось пренебречь, что сейчас оказалось весьма кстати.

Под майку нырнули настойчивые руки, невесомо пробегаясь по животу и выше, обхватывая груди и поглаживая затвердевшие соски: один нежно и едва ощутимо, а второй грубо и интенсивно. К шее прижались тёплые губы и провели влажную дорожку поцелуев до ключицы, осторожно прикусив кожу, а майку сильно потянули куда-то вниз, и Саске ощутила лёгкую прохладу. Опустив взгляд, она увидела свою полуобнажённую грудь и смуглые пальцы с коротко остриженными ногтями, осторожно пощипывающие твёрдые соски. Низ живота схватило спазмическим удовольствием, и Саске постепенно теряла уверенность в ногах: ласки груди всегда были её слабым местом, а когда вокруг столько людей…

Одна ладонь спустилась под юбку и пальцы тут же накрыли клитор, скользя вниз и размазывая смазку. Саске неглубоко дышала, откинув голову на чужое плечо, и подавалась навстречу умелым рукам, быстро надрачивающим чувствительный бугорок. Из груди вырывались короткие стоны, неизбежно тонувшие в инструментальном грохоте и криках толпы. Между ног на мгновение опалило волной блаженства и стало уже плевать, увидит их кто-то или нет. Крепко зажмурившись, она выдохнула сквозь зубы и медленно расслабила мышцы. Клиторальный оргазм — одна из самых крутых, но досадно коротких вещей на Земле.

Приоткрыв глаза, Саске мельком осмотрелась и ожидаемо наткнулась на пялящегося и ожесточённо мастурбирующего паренька. Интересно, здесь вообще есть люди, которые пришли именно на концерт, за музыкой? По бёдрам щекотно стекала смазка, а чужие пальцы уже бесцеремонно проникли внутрь, двигаясь то в совершенно диком темпе, то в томительном и тягучем, нежно прощупывая стенки.

— Пригласим? — раздался тихий смешок возле самого уха, и Саске вздрогнула от неожиданности.

— Серьёзно? Посмотри на его волосы.

Парень нервно сдул розовые пряди с крупного лба и уставился на её грудь, облизнув пухлые горящие губы.

— Посмотри на его член, — пропели в ответ, ускоряя движения между ног. — ЗППП нет, гарантирую.

И откуда такая уверенность? Хотя и оснований не доверять нет — в таких вопросах розыгрыши не особо уместны. Саске невольно опустила взгляд, отмечая действительно неплохие габариты. Страпоны и дилдо, в принципе, устраивали, но живая плоть всё-таки намного лучше. Ну что ж… Она сместила майку ещё ниже и полностью оголила грудь, вглядываясь в мутную зелень глаз этого странного паренька. Хотя ей ли судить о странности?

Тот моргнул, перевёл пытливый взгляд на лицо (хоть какое-то разнообразие) и, получив едва заметный кивок, быстро подошёл, прикрывая член ладонями. Саске поморщилась от внезапной пустоты в вагине и тут же ощутила, как подушечка пальца кружит возле заднего прохода. Такое они ещё не пробовали… Пусть и давно хотелось. Она обхватила тяжёлый ствол ладонью и направила внутрь, опираясь на широкие плечи и массируя клитор. Парень посмотрел куда-то вбок, понятливо кивнул и неожиданно подхватил её под бёдра, глубоко входя одним толчком.

Саске пропустила вдох и, вскрикнув, сцепила руки в замок за мощной шеей, откинув голову. Дерьмо, это реально куда лучше искусственных фаллосов! Содрогаясь от резких бешеных фрикций, она не сразу поняла, что сзади уже вовсю скользят несколько пальцев. Утром стоило попридержать свои шаловливые руки и не растягивать анус, было бы чувствительней. Но и такое положение казалось охренительным: в конце концов, это первый раз, когда удалось совместить обычный секс (с человеком, а не жалким подобием пениса) и анальный, да ещё и на весу. Судорожно сжимаясь вокруг пульсирующего и опаляющего спермой члена, она мысленно благодарила создателя противозачаточных. 

Ноги совсем не держали, поэтому Саске расслабленно отклонилась назад и, чуть повернув голову, наблюдала за Наруко, что-то нашёптывающей в порозовевшее ухо парня. Глаза того с каждой секундой всё больше округлялись, огромные зрачки перебегали то на неё, то на Наруко, а кадык часто подёргивался. Парнишка явно не верил своему счастью. Итак, что эта бестия придумала теперь?

— Я заметила, что сзади ты уже была раскрыта, — отстранившись от парня, Наруко наклонилась к ней. — Пальцев недостаточно, а вот его вполне хватит.

Во рту резко пересохло.

— То есть…

— Ага, — на заалевшие губы легла знакомая усмешка. — Я офигеваю почти от всех твоих фантазий, но раз подвернулась возможность воплотить хотя бы одну, то почему нет? По крайней мере, на концерте потрахаться проще, чем на грёбанном аттракционе Инсанити.

Иногда Саске всерьёз задумывалась, какого хрена она встречается с этой ненормальной, но потом меняла формулировку: почему эта ненормальная встречается с ней? Серьёзно, Наруко стоит найти кого-нибудь менее эгоистичного и более открытого, чем она. Саске обожала секс на грани нимфомании и могла заниматься этим хоть сутками, тогда как Наруко относилась к нему без особого энтузиазма. И всё равно устраивала ей такие моменты. На концерте любимой группы? Без проблем. Привлечь незнакомца? Несмотря на острые собственнические инстинкты, Наруко проворачивала и такое. Похоже, у Саске в комнате где-то заныканы фигурки Эроса или что-то вроде, иначе объяснить то, что её девушка настолько идеальна по отношению к сексу, попросту невозможно.

— А ты… — голос почти неузнаваемо сел до хрипотцы и Саске тихо кашлянула, посмотрев на онанирующего парня. Он рассеянно перемещал по ним тусклый взгляд, задерживаясь на обнажённых участках кожи.

— Без вкусного не останусь, — к счастью, её сипение истолковали правильно.

Боже, до чего банально и пошло это прозвучало, поморщилась Саске, шлёпнув хихикнувшую Наруко по голому под юбкой (тоже жарковато, а?) заду. Они расцепили объятия и направились к парню, который, отойдя в совсем тёмный закуток, аккуратно улёгся на спину и развёл ноги. Ага, вот о чём они нашептались. Окей. Саске с трудом сглотнула вязкую слюну, глядя на стекающие по стволу капельки смазки и тяжёлые даже на вид яички. Сев на крепкие бёдра, она не удержалась и смяла в ладони налитую мошонку, пару раз провела по дёрнувшемуся члену и потёрла головку. Она уже и забыла, когда последний раз держала в руках мужские причиндалы. Выдохнув и расслабившись, Саске медленно опустилась до конца, ощущая едва ли не каждую венку на горячей кожице.

Постепенно приятное чувство заполненности накрыло с головой и она, качнувшись, начала двигаться, сквозь ресницы наблюдая за Наруко, которая, дыша через раз и постанывая от удовольствия, стояла на широко разведённых коленях над лицом парня. Тот буквально трахал её языком и неспешно поглаживал клитор одной рукой, а второй насаживал на пальцы сзади. Он определённо был хорош, Наруко не прогадала. Забавно, что парень с розовыми волосами так умело дерёт их во все щели. Внешность иногда и вправду тот ещё трикстер.

Саске наклонилась и расстегнула верхние пуговицы полупрозрачной блузки, втянула в рот твёрдый сосок кофейного цвета, играясь кончиком языка, и с довольством слушала дикий ритм сердцебиения почти под самым ухом. Несмотря на нелепую формулировку, без вкусного её девочка точно не останется. Саске откровенно залюбовалась наслаждением Наруко и, подразнивая соски, ускорилась, накрыв тёплые губы своими и заглушив хриплые стоны. Внутри разлился мокрый жар и она сильно сжалась на члене, выдаивая по полной и придерживая Наруко: та, крупно дрожа, с видимым усилием старалась не упасть.

Переждав пару секунд, она всё-таки поднялась и, отодвинувшись, обессиленно привалилась к стене. Саске, чувствуя постепенно опадающий член, осторожно слезла с пьяно улыбающегося парня, поправила одежду и аккуратно уселась рядом. Наруко играючи сдавала все нормативы по физкультуре, но в сексе парадоксально быстро выдыхалась. Наверно, именно поэтому она предпочитала вести, а не поддаваться. Саске окинула её взглядом и неконтролируемо облизнулась. Солнечного оттенка волосы растрепались, неприлично красные полные губы потрескались и казались пересохшими, а всё ещё возбуждённые соски и влажно поблёскивающая вагина между неловко сведённых ног придавали навязчиво-блядский вид. Который Саске полностью устраивал и вызывал вполне однозначные желания, но приставать к полу-спящему человеку не совсем адекватно даже по её меркам.

— У меня не было презерватива, — донеслось слева тихое виноватое бормотание. Этот парень оборотень, что ли? «Безбашенная секс-машина» устраивала куда больше «Вишнёвого цветочка».

— В другой раз возьми, — посоветовала Саске, от греха подальше застёгивая блузку Наруко и одёргивая юбку. Можно, конечно, подождать немного, когда она придёт в себя и сама наведёт порядок, но прямо сейчас Саске не могла за себя поручиться. Людям в бессознанке нельзя выглядеть настолько горячо и доступно, это противозаконно.

Внизу, на сцене, Ниихара сквозь ударно-гитарный надрыв кричал нежно-тоскливые слова о любви.


End file.
